pinoytvfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
National Pictures
National Pictures (formerly called RPN Films), is a Filipino film and television production company, a film distributor, and the country's largest film production company that produce most of the highest grossology Filipino films of all time. This company is part of the FBNNational. Its movie productions have become both critical acclaim and commercial successes, among which are You Light Up My Life. History 'Initial Launch of the Film Production' Founded in 2006 with the competitors of Star Cinema, ZOE Films, GP Films and GMA Films enter the rival film production outfit. The movie outfit called RPN Films, with its first movie Learning the Ways of Love as the box-office hit and making RPN, the first Philippine media network to venture into movie production and distribution. The new movie Learning the Ways of Love directed by Mac Alejandre became the highest-grossing first film in the Philippines on its release that year and one of the best memorable blockbusters in Philippine cinema. The movie's theme song was composed by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser. Another romantic drama movie in the title You Light Up My Life directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. The movie's theme song was sung. 'Official Entry' It later released other films that also became hits in the Philippine box-office. On its official entry, the awards derby in December 2006 for the 2006 Metro Manila Filmfest entry Baka Mayroong Iba, an action film. The movie's theme song was sung. 'Co-Production and Movie Versions of TV Shows' It begin to producing the movie versions of the popular and top-rated RPN shows. Some of them, it made the co-producing with Viva Films and Regal Entertainment while producing its own films. In February 2007, the romantic film Remember Me This Way is a co-produced by Viva Films which became the highest-grossing film in the Philippines on its release the box-office hits garnered critical and commercial acclaims. RPN Fims began producing movie versions of popular RPN shows from past and present. Its initial movie adaptation of Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie and T.O.D.A.S. The Movie becomes a box-office hit. Since then, feature-length films of old shows are coming to the network as part of RPN's efforts to revive its old shows. In late 2007, RPN Films was cancelled due to partnership of Solar Entertainment Corporation. In 2014, Radio Philippines Network, Inc. announced that it would return the film production named National Pictures. In 2015, the romantic comedy-family film Wanetd Perfect: Stepmother directed by Maryo J. de los Reyes. The movie's theme song I Wanna Be Rich was composed by Reggie Calloway, Vincent Calloway, Melvin Gentry and Belinda Lipscomb. In 2016, the romantic movie Smile 4 Me directed by Brillante Mendoza. The movie's theme song Smile for Me was composed by S. Ball, E. Baker and Jerry Goldstein. In 2018, the romantic comedy movie Intimate Woman directed by Nuel Crisostomo Naval. The movie's theme song Woman was composed by John Lennon. List of National Pictures theatrical feature films '2006' '2007' '2014' '2015' '2016' '2017' '2018' 'Upcoming' *Castle *Chicks to Chicks *Mongolian Barbecue *Crazy for U *Bella Notte (This is the Night) *People Alone *Una sa Bakbakan Film notes *On September 27, 2006, National Pictures presents its first movie You Light Up My Life, which went on to break box office records with its total theatrical earnings of P100.2 million. This also marked the sequestered media conglomerate RPN, Inc. foray into the movie business, its first step towards becoming an integrated media and entertainment company becomes the first Filipino film to be acquired and aired in RPN World, an international channel. *With the release of three blockbuster films, one after the other, including the critically-acclaimed You Light Up My Life, National Pictures cements its hold as the #3 production company in the local film industry, with a reputation for its technically-superior and trend-setting movies. References External links *http://films.fbn.com Category:National Pictures Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Film production companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine film studios Category:Film distributors Category:Companies established in 2006 Category:Companies disestablished in 2007 Category:Companies established in 2014 Category:Television production companies of the Philippines Category:Companies based in Quezon City Category:Assets owned by FBNNational